Jersey Girl
by fanged moth
Summary: Sango is just your average girl trying to get out of the muck and mire of Jersey, kind of like a suburb of New York City . All she wants is something better than her father had. Can business tycoon Miroku do that for her? Rated for language and lemons.
1. Car Crash, or Maybe Devine Intervention

"Ah, come on. We all know you wanna get out, can't you just let it rest for a day?" Rin, Sango's friend, said one day at the local burger joint.

"Fine, fine," Sango said and sank back into her booth seat when she realized niether one of her other friends were going to back her up. Kagome and Ayame avoided her eyes and stuffed their mouths full of fries. Sango sighed and munched on her burger.

Sango understood Rin, though. She'd had a wonderful man, succesful, handsome, charming, and just before they moved to the marriage stage of their relationship he disapeared. It was touchy and Rin didn't like to hear Sango talking about getting a guy like that to get her out of Jersey. She wanted New York, the lights, the excitement, all of it. Rin never had particularly wanted it, but it was just at her fingertips before it was yanked away. Sango didn't know if she could stand to have that happen to her.

Sango wasn't shallow, though. She also wanted romance and love and candle light dinners, she just thought a New York man could get all that for her. She was tired of living above a butcher shop, all she wanted was a nice apartment in a nice neighborhood with a nice, and rich, man. She did want money, but she didn't want it to flash in other people's faces. She just wanted it to get out of where she was now. She'd grown up with her father and brother in a two room apartment over her father's butcher shop where the school was three blocks away, an easy walk, and all her friends had met when they were in diapers at the local laundry mat.

Sango sometimes got frustrated with her friends. They were all content with living in the same houses their parents had, doing the same things their parents had, and going the same places their parents had day after day. Sango could apreciate tradition and memories, but there was just something about getting out and breaking away from the cycle that she wanted more than anything and her friends just didn't understand. She washed her burger down with her soda and made her excuse and headed out to her ancient bug. She wrestled with the top of the red disaster until it gave way and went up. She waved to her friends one last time through the window and headed back to her home.

oxoxoxo

Miroku sat on the hood of his Lexus watching the kids play at the playground. He smiled as he looked around his old stomping ground. He'd grown up here in Jersey, before his mentor had 'discovered' him, taught him how to be a ruthless business tycoon. All he'd wanted back then was to get out of this horrible place and get loaded. Now when he needed a break from all his money, he'd come back to this horrible place and just take in the community feel of it. He almost missed the tightness and security of the place. He stretched his arms over his head and stood. He walked over to the street vender with hotdogs and bought one with everything. He was taking the first bite out of it and turning around when some ratty old car came out of no where and rear-ended his car.

oxoxoxo

"Crapcrapcrapcrap," Sango was chanting under her breath. Her brakes had failed and hadn't started working after she pumped them a few times like usual. She ended up running into this expensive car and could just see herself in chains for the rest of her life to pay for the damages. She got out and shut the door with shaky hands. "Oh, crapcrapcrapcrap," she started again.

"My car!" she heard and turned her head. The most atractive man she'd ever seen was throwing a hotdog on the ground and running over. He crouched down by his back bumper and sighed, "Oh hell."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I never saw your car, and my brakes weren't working... I'll pay for the damages." He barely glanced at her car again before answering.

"No, that's alright." Like this girl could afford them. She ran back to the driver's door and was rumaging around, bent over in her search. "Damn," he whispered to himself. She was rather nicely built. He might even go for her if he didn't have a strict models-only policy. And if she hadn't wrecked his favorite car. She re-emerged with a scrap of paper and a pen, furiously writing something down.

"This is my address, phone number, and insurance information. Oh God, I realy am sorry," she said and looked at him like she was terrified.

"It's fine, realy. I can take care of it," he said and stood to pull his phone out of his back pocket of his expensive tailored pants. She stood by silently while he ordered a tow truck.

"Please take it, I would feel a lot better if you had this in case you needed something like information for your claim or whatever-" he took it with a tight smile just so she would stop talking. It worked until the tow truck showed up. There was no way he could drive that back to his upscale apartment. He'd get a rental car somewhere until they could fix his own. The burly man was hooking his car up when she started talking again. "You know, maybe it would be better if I had your information too. I mean, you know, just in case I need it for something-" He reached in his pocket and pulled out his business card, again just to quiet her. The last thing she said was, "I realy am very sorry," while he was climbing into the pasenger's side of the truck. He gave her an honest smile and closed the door which had it's window open.

"Look, it'll be fine. I'll take care of everything, don't worry. It's fine, realy. Okay?" He wasn't realy interested in her, but it went against his very being to leave a woman upset. She smiled weakly and went back to her little tank, which hadn't recieved a scratch, and climbed on in. She saw the back of his head as the truck took a turn out of her sight and thought how sexy that rattail was.


	2. Go Fish

A/N: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are human, but still have white hair because I'm in love with it. ; )

"No, realy! He gave me his number." Sango went to her purse at the foot of her friend's couch and pulled out his card. "See?" Her friends leaned over her shoulder and read it.

"Oh my God! Sango! You got his number!" Ayame screamed.

"I know!" Sango beamed at them.

"How did you get it?" Kagome asked and took a second look at the card.

"Well, I kinda just ran into him. You know the road Mr.Shimes always has his hotdog cart on? Yeah, he was getting one when I met him." Sango hoped her friends wouldn't pry too deep and catch her. She prefered to keep it fun, the way she pretended it happened.

"You finaly found one," Rin said, a little jealous but honestly happy for her friend. "Congrats."

"Thanks," she said and smiled sympathetically.

"So is he going to call you or are you gonna call him?" Ayame said and took the card from Kagome. They were passing it around like they needed to check the authenticity of it.

"I sent him something actually," Sango said. She'd sent it two days ago, the day after she hit him.

"Realy?!" Ayame gushed and passed the card to Rin. "What was it? Cologne(sp?)? Flowers?" She walked to her room quickly and came back with a bottle of pink nail polish before setting up at Kagome's feet.

"No, I sent him a Beta Fish." They all stopped and looked at her in disbelief.

"A what?" Kagome asked jerked her foot away from Ayame while she was in a daze. She didn't want her entire foot the hot pink color.

"A fish," Sango repeated and put the card back in her bag. "I wanted to give him something he couldn't just throw away."

"He could flush it," Ayame said after the shock wore off. She blew on Kagome's foot to dry the polish and Kagome laughed and jerked her foot away.

"Ticklish," she said and glared at Ayame.

"Sorry, sorry, forgot," she murmered and started on her other foot.

"I don't think he'd flush it. He was realy nice and thoughtful."

"He'll probably give it to his secretary and tell her to take care of it," Rin said. "Guys don't care about pets." Sango's face fell a little.

"But if he realy is nice, he'll probably try to keep it alive," Kagome said. "And Beta Fishes are realy hard to kill. My brother had one and I hated the thing when we were younger. I tried to kill that thing for a year when he finaly killed it when he dropped the vase and the glass got it." Everyone was looking at her with their eyes wide. "I was nine!" she said defensively and shook her foot in Ayame's face to get her attention.

"Moving on," Rin said and pulled out a magazine, "I was saving this for something special." There was a communal groan and Kagome slapped her forhead.

"Not another quiz," Ayame whined and flopped back onto the floor.

"No, this one's good! It's good, I promise," she was saying as she flipped through the pages. "Okay, How To Know if The Guy You Just Met Is Datable or Detestable." She looked up and smiled as she made eye contact with Sango. Sango knew she'd found that quizz and was saving it just for her. She groaned and leaned back into the couch, awaiting the worst. "Question 1: Was what he was wearing second hand? A)yes B)no or C)unsure."

"No," Sango answered immediately.

"Kay," Rin said and marked it with a pen. "Question 2: Did he smile and if he did, did he have all his teeth?" Ayame burst out laughing and Kagome yanked her foot away again to save it.

"Where did you get that?" she weezed out between breaths. "Rednecks R Us?"

"Yes," Sango answered above Ayame.

"Question 3: Was he driving his own car? A)yes B)no C)he wasn't driving or D)unsure."

"A," she said quickly and hoped the conversation would move on.

"Question 4: Is he employed? A)yes B)no or C)unsure."

"A."

"Question 5: What was he doing when you met him? A)working B)going somewhere or C)anything halfway liesurely."

"C."

"Question 6: Did you exchange numbers within the first twenty minutes? A)yes B)no or C)we didn't exchange numbers."

"A."

"How many more of these are there?" Kagome asked while admiring her toes.

"Thirty-four," Rin said undaunted.

"Oh no, uh-uh," Ayame said and went to the kitchen. "Ain't no way we're doing that for the next hour," they heard from the kitchen. Ayame returned with a gallon of fudge ripple ice cream and four spoons. "I got better plans."

"I second that," Kagome said and grabbed a spoon.

"I vote for it," Sango said and grabbed another. Rin sighed dramatically and grabbed the last one.

"I guess I'm over ruled," she said and popped in one of their favorite movies, Ever After. "Motion passed," she said and flopped back down settling in for the remainder of their girls' night.

oxoxoxo

"What do you want?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, the younger brother of his mentor and his best friend. Inuyasha looked like he was barely holding something in when the intercom buzzed. "Yes Mrs.Holten?" he adressed his secretary.

"I have a fish for you, sir." Inuyasha burst out laughing while Miroku looked stunned.

"Come again?" he said and got the same result. He glared at Inuyasha who was hunched in a chair trying to control his breathing. "Can you tell me who it's from?"

"A Sango Mitai, sir."

"Sango Mi... Oh, that girl from yesterday," he said and reached into his wallet. He was right, that was the girl from yesterday. Why would she send him a fish? "Um, I guess just bring it in," he said and threw a stress ball at Inuyasha.

"Here you go, sir. It's a very pretty Beta," the fourty-something woman said as she fixed her horn-rimmed glasses and shut the door behind her. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed the card.

"Now that the jokes over, who's Sango?"

"The woman that hit my car yesterday," he said and took the card back. "'I'm sorry about your car. I know this won't repent for it, but maybe he'll keep you company while they fix it,'" he read aloud. Inuyasha snorted.

"Where were you again? Some mental hospital?"

"Jersey, I told you. And don't be mean, Inuyasha. She seemed like a nice enough girl," he said and put the fish in the window.

"Wait, you're gonna keep that thing?" Inuyasha asked increadulous.

"Yes. So?"

"So flush it. What do you need with a fish?"

"Like the beautiful young lady said, maybe it'll keep me company." He made a mental note to drop by some store on his way home to get food for it. He smiled at the thoughfulness of the girl. It took some imagination to give a fish as a gift.

"Wipe that look off your face, it's making me sick." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the slimy creature. "You can't have her, she's out of the question. What did Sesshomaru do all that work training you for if you're just gonna go slumming and fall back into Jersey?" Miroku glared at him.

"Dating someone from Jersey doesn't mean I'm slumming. And I know I can't have her, I suppose it's just a daydream of if I could. Besides, why would I need to?" he asked and crossed his arms as he turned to look out the window. "I have Kikyou." Miroku smiled smugly where the grating Inuyasha couldn't see. The one thing Inuyasha envied Miroku for was the famous super model Kikyou. "For now anyway, I'm getting a bit tired of her. It gets a little tiresome with only one girl to occupy me for so long."

"So long? You only started dating three weeks ago!" Inuyasha fumed and stood. "I gotta go. Meeting," he lied and rushed out before he broke his best friend's face. Miroku turned back to the fish and smiled again at the thought of Sango.

"It seems she was right. I am in need of company now."


	3. Dinner Date

"Thank you," Kikyou said automatically as Miroku opened the car door for her. They were going to a cocktail party and were a little late, making Kikyou a little mad. She huffed off torward the door, stuffing something into her purse as she walked. Miroku sighed and caught up to her.

"Look, I'm very sorry. I had no idea finding food for the creature would take so long." She glared at him and walked faster.

"I don't know why you're even keeping the nasty thing. It's just a desperate attempt from a desperate girl wanting to latch onto you and use your money. I'm getting tired of hearing about her, too. All you talk about is your car and the woman that totaled it. If you like both of them so well, marry her and open a junk yard." She got to the door first and stopped. "Well?" she said looking at him.

"What?" he stopped and looked back at her.

"Take my arm, obviously. I can't walk into a party unescorted." She rolled her eyes and held her hand out expectantly.

"You know Kikyou, I'm not realy in the mood for a party. How about you just stay and enjoy yourself while I go home and watch a movie?" He smiled and pried her hand off his arm. He turned and started to walk back for his rental car when her screaching voice reached him.

"If you get in that car we are through!" she shouted after him.

"That sounds fine with me," he said and got in. He squealed tires leaving so she couldn't stop him. This was the perfect excuse to get rid of her, and she was realy getting on his nerves. He'd mentioned the accident three times with her in the room, it wasn't like he talked nonstop about the girl. Although, she was definantly built like he should mention her. Kikyou was just the jealous type, and he'd dated her long enough to put her notch in his headboard. It was time to move on. He pulled into the parking lot of his business office before he realized where he was going. He parked and got out, wondering what he was doing the entire time. He was walking into his office when he realized why he was there. He pulled the small bottle of fish food out of his coat pocket and smiled as he fed it.

"You know, you need a name," he said and pulled his chair around to face the fish. "How about Albert? I had a dog named that once. I think you'd make a nice Albert. How about it?" he asked it and watched as it made circles in its confined space with no acknowledgement to him. "Great, glad you aprove," he said and put the food in the cabinet next to the table the vase sat on. He sighed and slumped back. "You lost me my girlfriend. Do you even care? If it hadn't been for your food, I would be at a party right now taking phone numbers from models. You could show a little remorse," he said grumpily. "I shouldn't even be keeping you. You remind me of her, and I can't let her get in the way of my job. Even if she is a lot more atractive than any model I've ever known." He rocked in his chair a little, thinking on things Inuyasha would slap him for. "You know, I don't think it would hurt to ask her to dinner. I am currently unattached, you know. I could probably bed her that night and get her out of my system. Yeah, I'll do that. Go out with her, have some fun and move on with my life. Just like every other woman." He patted the vase like a dog. "Thanks Albert, you're great to talk to." He walked back to his car, resturants and 'desserts' running through his head.

oxoxoxo

"I can't believe you called her!" Inuyasha shouted at his friend who sat placatingly behind his desk, watching his fish. "You can't go out with her," he said sternly.

"Why not? I don't see how one date could hurt. I'm just going to give her dinner, she's going to give me something, and by then she'll be out of my system and I can move on. Simple as that." Miroku gave him a level glance that Inuyasha didn't feel he could waver.

"That had better be all. You can't go and screw up everything you have for some chick. You go out with her anymore than once and people are gonna start talking, and there goes your reputation. Slumming with a Jersey girl, how desperate can you get?" he said and crossed his arms in a huff.

"You forget easily that I came from Jersey. We're not all bad, and it's just once." Miroku opened his laptop and began typing, effectively dismissing Inuyasha.

"Fine, but if she's the reason you dumped Kikyou, I'm gonna kill you." He left and slammed the door behind himself.

"I don't think she is, do you?" Miroku asked the fish. It floated around and didn't give Miroku the answer he wanted to hear, making him think a bit more about the other one.

oxoxoxo

"I can't believe he called you!" Ayame squealed and jumped in her seat. They were back at WacDonalds, discussing Sango's date later that night.

"I know, I didn't expect him to call so soon," she said and couldn't quite calm down enough to eat the food she'd ordered.

"Where are you guys going?" Kagome asked around a mouth full of fries.

"Some fancy resturant. What should I wear?"

"Something fancy," Rin said immediately.

"Not very helpful," Sango said grumpily.

"Something slinky, but not black." Kagome grabbed Sango's fries since she wasn't eating them.

"Why not black?" Sango asked.

"That means you're easy, like you'd go to bed with him the first night. I'd go with that red thing you have," she said back and washed Sango's fries down with a gulp of soda.

"You just like red," Rin said flatly. Kagome shrugged.

"But it looks great on Sango. And it's practically new." That did it for Sango. New. She wasn't about to wear something ancient for their first date. "And you don't want this stuff," Kagome said and grabbed the rest of Sango's food. "It'll give you a pooch for tonight. I'd stick to ice water until you get there." Sango nodded, but mourned the loss of her double cheese burger with everything. "And find out what he's getting before you order, see what kind of price range." Kagome inhaled the food and Sango silently cursed her and her speed-of-light matabolism.

"Okay. Well, it's in four hours, so I'm gonna head home and do stuff before I get ready. I'll talk to you guys later and let you know how it turned out," she promised and headed out. If she couldn't eat, she didn't want to sit and watch them scarf.

"Sango, when's your date?" her brother, Kohaku, asked from his room.

"He's picking me up at 6:30," she called back. The clock read 3:15, so she hopped into the shower. She got out, did her hair, makeup, nails and found her mother's perfume. Sango slipped out of her robe and into the red dess they'd discussed earlier and slinky red heals, finishing it with garnet stud earings. She had been saving the perfume for something special, and going for a date with a New Yorker seemed a good enough reason. She spritzed it and walked into the mist, taking in the beautiful scent of jasmine and honey suckle. It wasn't overpowering, but it didn't immediately dissapear like most perfume. She turned in the mirror and glanced at the clock. 6:20. She walked out into the living room and spun for her brother and dad. "Well?" she asked and held her breath for their answer.

"Sango, when did you grow up?" her father asked fondly and stood to give her a hug.

"Wow sis, you're hot." Kohaku put down Kirara, the family kitten, and went to get the camera. He snapped a couple quick shots for his scrap book and smiled at her. "Have fun, but don't get pregnant," he said walking into his room.

"Excuse you!" she said, a little offended her brother would say that. He was going to be there any minute, so she just slipped on down stairs to wait. No need to make him climb all those stupid stairs. He pulled up just as she was closing the door.

"Hello," he said and looked her up and down. Oh yeah, he wasn't going to regret this. Although, one night might not be enough...

"Hi," she said and allowed him to open the car door for her. "I'm glad you're car's fine." She could have slapped herself, but she couldn't think of anything to say. He just smiled at her.

"Yeah, I told you not to worry. It wasn't that bad. And thank you for the fish, by the way." She grinned stupidly and pinched herself to stop.

"I'm... It was just a... Glad you like it," she said stupidly and mentaly slapped herself again. Miroku was smiling at her, though, so maybe she hadn't messed up so bad after all.

"I named him Albert," he said conversationaly.

"Albert?" she giggled.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, no, it's great. Just not what I'd name a fish." She couldn't stop smiling, so she just looked out the window to hide it from him. He, on the other hand, thought it was cute and wished she would stop looking away from him. Minutes later they stopped for the vallet parking attendant and entered a place she never imagined she'd see in her life time. It was dim, candles were scattered, talk was quiet, the food smelled wonderful, and Sango felt like a mutt in the middle of a dog show.

"Come on, I have a reservation," he said and led her to the front of the line.

"Ah, Mr.Hioshi," the head waiter greeted him. He barely spared Sango a disgusted glance as he found them their seats. They found them and Miroku ordered for them, saving her the embarassement and discomfort. The food arived and the conversation drifted comfortably, thanks to the red wine. Aboout an hour and a half into their date, a woman came in with her escort and Sango couldn't help but stare.

"You know what I think when I see women like that? All dressed up and beautiful, hanging on the arm of someone rich and important? I wonder where they're going, what they're doing. Going to a meeting, a party, some other important engagement, and I want that. I want a Jersey girl to look at me someday and wonder what wonderful, full life I'm leading." She watched the beautiful woman with such longing, Miroku couldn't finish his desert.

"You ready to go?" he asked quietly. She nodded and grabbed her purse. They headed back out to his car in silence. They drove around the city in silence for a while, Miroku debating whether or not he should continue with his original plan or arrange another date to delve deeper into this intersting girl. He knew he shouldn't even consider it, but he realized too late that part of her allure was beyond the physical. He'd just have to figure her out _and_ bed her to get her out of his system. And he'd have to find a way to keep it secret from Inuyasha.

His mind wondered to his best friend, and started recalling things he'd said earlier. And of course, he was right. He'd worked for years to get beyond Jersey, but here he was trying to pull it back. He could of course just try to continue with his original plan and see where the night went... That would work best, or so he decided.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked, praying for a no. She shook her head slightly and he almost sighed with relief.

"Not realy. I don't feel like going home to my dad and brother bugging me about our date." She went back to staring blankly out the window.

"You want to hit a night cap at my place?" he asked, not sure what he wanted the answer to that one to be. She was silent for a moment before turning around with a meek smile.

"Sure." He smiled back and changed routes. A little while later, they were pulling into his apartment parking. He led her up to his flat and left her to her own devices as he gathered the sake, not a particularly popular drink but his favorite thanks to an old family friend. He walked in and found her staring at a picture on his mantle. "Is this your father?" she asked without looking at him.

"Uh-huh. He died when I was seven. He'd been fighting cancer since before I was born." She turned her large brown eyes on him, and suprised him when he saw no pity, just understanding.

"I lost my mother when I was four. I hardly remember her, but it feels like a peice of me is still missing." She took the drink from him and went back to looking at the photo. He was stunned for a moment. She had described his pain exactly the way it felt. Before he could stop it, the memory of Kikyou telling him to get over and put a tasteful picture there burst into his mind. He pushed it away and turned his attention back to Sango. "Who raised you after that?" she asked with a sip of sake.

"A family friend took me in. His name was Mushi(A/N: I don't realy remember the name, but this is close enough). My mother left just after she had me, dropping me off in my dad's lap. Mushi helped raise me before his death since he was sick all the time, but after the funeral he went through all the legal channels and gave me a home. I'll be eternaly greatful to him for that." He didn't dare meet her eyes.

"I always had my dad and brother, but it didn't make up for the car accident. I knew they loved me and I loved them just as much, but there was no replacing her." He was stunned again. He had no idea anyone felt the sameway he did, especialy since everyone just offered appologies and passed over the subject.

"Yeah," he said quietly, trying to get over his loss for words. She smiled shyly and turned away from the mantle. She walked slowly torwards the couch before perching on the edge. He smiled knowingly and sat beside her, leaning back into his sofa. "This your first night cap?" he asked and got a definant 'yes' from her startled expression. He chuckled deeply and poured more sake into her glass. "Relax, it's just a drink," he said and downed his. "I promise I don't bite," he said softly and put a hand on her shoulder to make her lean back. "See? That wasn't so bad," he said after he used the move to swing an arm around her. He trailed lazy circles on her bare shoulder with his forefinger. He had to forgo a refill to keep his hand there. Her cheeks flushed and she finished her drink. She looked anywhere but right at him. He took her empty glass from her hand and placed it on the coffee table. She looked at him and he thought immediately of a scared puppy. "I don't want you to get drunk," he said softly and moved in closer. "Red wine and sake can do that to a girl." She gave a small smile and kept her eyes glued to the table, wanting to avoid his eyes but not wanting to turn the other way and seem rude. "Sango?" She forced her eyes to his. "Can I kiss you?" he asked. It was his favorite line, pretending chilvary always made them responsive. She looked a little suprised but nodded her head.

"I don't see how it could hurt," she said softly. He smiled as he leaned closer.

"Good, because I might do it more than once." He swept in and captured her lips. He watched her eyes slide to halfmast, and immediately knew he was out of his leauge. He'd kissed hundreds of women, but not one of them kissed back like that. She was so open, willing, so uneducated in intimacy. He placed his other hand on her knee and played with loose curls with the other hand. Hers stayed locked in her lap until she tentitively reached one up and gently cupped his cheek. He moved his hand to support the back of her head when he dove in. She was so responsive he almost backed off to see what was wrong. No woman he'd ever been with had been so tender and honest. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, so he pulled back to look at her face as her hand slid to his shoulder. He almost melted when he did. Her eyes were clouded over with lust and her lips were swollen from his, and she was the most atractive woman he'd ever met. And he couldn't bring himself to even fondle her yet.

oxoxoxo

Sango was sitting there, looking at this amazing, perfect, handsome, devil-lipped man in awe. He'd given her the perfect night, and she would even be willing to go all the way for it, no matter what Kagome said.

"Well, that was honestly the best first date I've ever had," he whispered quietly, and a little rough from the lack of oxygen. "Don't you think we ought to save some of the goodies until the second?" he asked with a little laugh in his voice. She blushed. They had practically been exchanging tonsils.

"Maybe," she said and forced herself to laugh a little. They didn't move for a while, still shaking off the fog over them. He finaly stood and offered his hand.

"I think I should take you home before this turns into marriage," he said smiling. She smiled back and allowed him to help her up. They rode back to her place in silence, not willing to break the mood. She reached for the handle when they got there but he stopped her. "No please, allow me," he said and got out to open it for her. She smiled her thanks and put the key into the lock when his hand sneaked around her waist and held hers. It felt odd to have a warm hand on top of hers and cold metal beneath it. "At least allow me a good night kiss," he said in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine so all she managed was a head nod. He turned her around slowly and tenderly placed his lips over hers. She closed her eyes and just got lost in him for a moment. All too soon he pulled back, slightly out of breath. "Good night," he said so quiet she had to read his lips to catch it.

"'Night," she said and watched as he walked back around to the drivers side of the car.

"I can't be a good date unless I make sure you're inside before I leave," he said over the top of the car and crossed his arms on it. She blushed and turned back to the door which was quickly opened. She slipped in and smiled to him one last time before she shut the door. She sagged against it and listened as his car took off. She took a deep breath, placed her coat over her mouth and nose, and screamed like a teenage girl. She floated into her house and sent only goofy smiles to her family when they asked how it went. She sat in her room and made up for lost time with her diary that night, about four hours worth.


	4. When The Fat Lady Sings

"An opera!" Sango squealed happily to her friends at the laudry mat. They all looked around like they didn't see the speacialness in it. "Come on, it's classy, sophisticated, I'll be rubbing elbows with some real hot shots!"

"Well, as long as you're excited about it," Ayame said and dumped her clothes into the washer.

"I am, thank you." Sango stuck her toung out and grabbed another washer. "I have no idea what to wear to an opera," she said and sighed. "I wore my only good dress." She put her elbow on the side of the washer and rested her chin in her palm. 

"I got that emerald green one if you want to borrow it," Kagome said.

"But you're so skinny," Sango protested.

"Are you kidding?" Kagome laughed. "Since you took up that kick boxing class, you're thinner than me! It'll look good on you. You can try it on when we get out of here," she said and dumped soap into the bin.

"Well, okay. But what do I do if that doesn't fit?"

"We know my clothes fit you," Rin said from the soda machine. "You can borrow that cream thing I got."

"Thanks, but I'll try not to borrow that one. I'm always afraid I'm going to spill something on it and stain it." Sango smiled at her, but Rin seemed a little put out that she'd borrow Kagome's clothes and not hers.

"Okay, I am officialy dying," Ayame said from the dryers. "You went with him four days ago and you haven't told us anything! I only want to know, did he kiss you and how was it?" Sango smiled goofily and tried to hide behind the soap box. "Oh my God! He did!" Ayame jumped and spun once in place. "How was it?"

"Better than icecream," Sango said.

"Wow," Kagome said. "Damn good then." They burst into fits of laughter for a while until Ayame got curious again.

"Did you do anything other than kiss?"

"Ayame!" Rin reprimanded. Even friends should have limits.

"No, we didn't," Sango said quickly. "But he was so sweet, and charming, and handsome, I totaly would have. But he took me home before we did anything. He is such a gentleman." She went stary eyed and sighed.

"Oh great, she's gone soap opera," Kagome teased and Sango threw a sock at her.

"But yeah, I think I'm already halfway in love with him." She watched as the water filled the basin and thought of Albert. "And he likes the fish." They all shared a look and bust out laughing again.

"Oh honey, always take the man that likes your pet," Ayame said smiling. Sango smiled and looked away to hide it. It seemed she was doing a lot of that lately...

oxoxoxo

"You were supposed to give her dinner, then get sex. I don't see how _you_ could mess that up. You have every Victoria's Secret model on her hands and knees begging to go out with you!" Inuyasha stood in front of Miroku's desk with his fists on it.

"I know! But she was so innocent, I'm afraid she might be a virgin."

"Then she'd be a big notch, but still just a notch on your headboard! The opera? You think you'll get some if you take her to all that screaching?"

"She seemed excited about it," Miroku said and his mind wondered to her true feelings about it. He contemplated that as he watched Albert make circles. He snapped back when he remembered Inuyasha had been speaking. "Um, could you repeat that last part?" Inuyasha growled at him. He always had reminded Miroku a bit of a dog...

"Dump her. Dump her and forget her. She's already messing with your head after one date! Get some from her and let her go. And don't let Sesshomaru catch you going goo-goo eyed over a Jersey girl." Miroku nodded to that, knowing he was right. Sesshomaru always had something against Jersey, but no one ever knew what.

"She was just so... pure. I couldn't bring myself to do it to her."

"So you prefer sloppy seconds, is that it?" Miroku glared at him.

"I think this a case of the pot calling the kettle black. I believe someone went out with Kikyou last night, remember?" Inuyasha glared back at him.

"That's different, she's-"

"No it isn't, it's exactly the same. I get it, this girl is bad for me, but I don't honestly believe that. Besides, I don't know why you're worried. You know me, I could never settle for one girl." Inuyasha sighed.

"That's true. But if she lasts longer than three weeks, I'm stepping in and you're dumping her whether you want to or not." Inuyasha sent a nasty look to the fish and stormed out of Miroku's office.

"I don't understand," Miroku was telling Albert, "how can something that feels so good be so bad for me?"

oxoxoxo

Sango once again met him at the bottom of the stairs in her emerald green dress. They had all gone home then met at Ayame's house with the dresses they each thought Sango should wear. Ayame had been willing to loan her a silver one, but the rump was far too tight to be decent for public. Rin's just hung off of her, but Kagome's had swirled around her shins and flowed off her hips. Ayame and Kagome had voted for the green one, over-ruling Rin. So Sango had worn that one, and with some help from her friends her makeup and hair looked like it had been done professionaly. He pulled up in his Lexus and opened the door for her again.

"Hey there," he said as he shut the door.

"Hey yourself," she said when he got in. "So, what are we seeing again?" she asked just for something to say.

"The Last Duck Standing," he said with a straight face. She couldn't help but laugh as he wagged his eyebrows at her. "No, we're seeing Land of Rightiousness. I've never seen it, but I've heard it's good."

"Good good or good for an opera good?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I have no idea, I didn't ask."

"Who suggested it?"

"My boss. He took his date to it once. Although, they did break up right after that, maybe I should have taken you a Broadway production..."

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to see an opera," Sango gushed. Miroku smiled as he grabbed her hand to kiss the knuckles.

"Then I am eternaly thankful to my boss for suggesting it," he said and smiled charmingly. She couldn't think of anything to say to something like that. She blushed and rubbed her hand when he finaly released it. She looked at him when he chuckled lightly. "You are one of the most extrordinary women I have ever met." He looked away from the road long enough to show her his eyes, proving he meant it. She blushed and smiled, then turned to look out the window to hide it again. Surely by now he could guess what she was doing.

Not long after that they pulled up in front of an imense building where men and women that looked more like movie stars than business people were going in. He once again opened the door for her then offered her his arm. She took it and considered not letting go of her anchor at the coat check.

"Mmmmm..." Miroku murmured his apreciation of the dress. Sango smiled shyly and grabbed his arm again at the next opportunity. "I must warn you, one of my ex-girlfriend's favorite activities is the opera. I don't expect her to be here, but I thought I should warn you in any event." Sango nodded and went with him to their box seat. "I'm going to leave you for only a moment while I retrieve a couple of programs," he assured her as he set her in her chair. He smiled and left, closing the door behind him. She busied herself with watching the people below them find their seats.

"See anyone interesting?" a male voice said from behind her. She wasn't realy paying attention or she'd have realized it wasn't Miroku's voice.

"Not one in particular, but they're all pretty eye catching." She turned with a smile, but soon dropped it for a startled look. Behind her was a man with silver hair, golden eyes and a woman that looked like a hooker hanging on his arm. She thought for a second that it was Kagome, but realized her friend would never wear anything like that, or look at her with that much hate.

"I'm glad you think so. My class aims to dazzle," he said and sat his date next to her. She realized it must be opera etiquett to place the women on the inside, but she'd give Miroku anything if he'd trade seats with her.

"So you're the girl he started dating after me," the woman said quietly enough that her date didn't hear. "I'm Kikyou, you may have seen me in last year's New York Fashion Show. I'm a model, you know. I'm only here for one last opera before I head for my Italian tour. That's why Miroku broke it off of course, so he wouldn't miss me so much." Kikyou pulled out her program and thoroughly ignored Sango after one more snobbish smile.

"Inuyasha, I was under the impression you didn't like the opera," a very familiar voice said from the door. Sango turned with a greatful smile and watched as her savior walked in. He handed her a program and seated himself.

"Well, when your date wants to, what are you supposed to do?" he said without looking at them.

"You must realy like this date. Didn't you tell me just today you hated all this screaching?" Miroku had on a smile, but it was tight and Sango could tell he was upset. He grabbed her hand and placed the entwined fingers in his lap, partialy to give her support and partialy to annoy their box partners. He barely had time to give her a reasuring look before the lights dimmed and the show started. It took a few minutes for her to get used to all the singing instead of speaking, but when she got into it she realy enjoyed herself. Miroku smiled into the darkness when one of the actors 'died' and she squeezed his hand. Durring the breaks, Inuyasha and Kikyou left to mingle while Sango held Miroku captive with animated conversations about it. He'd have taken her to an opera for their first date had he known she would like it so much. "I'm glad you're having fun," he said when she had to stop for breath.

"Oh, you have no idea," she said smiling. Her face fell when she heard the door open and shut, signaling the arrival of the other two occupants of the box. She winced and he squeezed her hand reasuringly before he picked their conversation up where they left off.

"So what do you think of Randolf?" She beamed at him. She couldn't help it, he'd picked her favorite character.

"He was innocent, I'm possitive. They shouldn't have killed him." She pouted and looked at the stage, willing the performance to continue.

"Oh, don't worry about it dear. He's not realy dead, he comes back in the eleventh scene and-"

"Kikyou," Miroku said sharply, "let's not ruin it for the rest of us, shall we?" he said, perfectly putting her in her place. She looked afronted, and Inuyasha looked like a fish out of water with his mouth working like that. Sango was afraid it would turn into something ugly when the lights dimmed again. Who ever was in charge of the light switch had perfect timing. They sat back and ignored each other while the production finished.

oxoxoxo

"-and then he comes out of the dungeons to battle them! Who would have thought he'd hide in there?" Sango said, slurring slightly from all the sake, standing in Miroku's living room. He smiled indulgently and gently pried the glass from her hand. He didn't want to return her to her father _completely_ plastered.

"Well, I am ecstatic that you had such a good time. We'll have to redo that one some time," he said and sat down on the couch. She walked over and plopped down beside him. She leaned over and removed her shoes that had been bothering her all night.

"Ohhh, that feels so good," she said and wrapped her legs up under her. She smiled up at him and leaned against his shoulder. "I had the most wonderful night, and it's all thanks to you," she said softly, her breath tickling his neck. He swallowed before he trusted himself to speak.

"Well, you know the opera house had a small something to do with that." She laughed out loud and pushed her fallen hair out of her face.

"Thank you, Miroku," she said and leaned up slightly to place a light kiss on his lips. He didn't move, deciding to let her dictate tonight. She moved back and looked at him, eyes half closed and a thoughtful look taking over her features before she leaned back up and kissed him again. She slid her hand over his chest, gaining courage from the sake. He let his hands roam over her, especialy down her backside and waist. He was weak for a tiny waist, and even more so if a full rear followed it. She moved like in slow motion as she slid her dress up slightly and straddled him. He spread her legs further so she was sitting directly on top of him. He let his mouth trail over her neck and collar, doing his best to contain himself as she arched into him. His hands masaged her thighs under the smooth material as she braced herself by grabbing ahold of his shoulders. She smashed her mouth back onto his and he knew the difference immediately. It was drunken, and sloppy, and...

And he pushed away. She looked at him fuzzily for a moment before he sighed and smoothed her dress back out. This wasn't how he wanted her, drunken and in the service of alcohol. He would never take an unwilling woman or one under the influence of something. When she finaly came to him willingly, he wanted her allert and sober, and completely aware and in control of her actions.

"Sango dear, as much as I want this, I'm afraid I can't continue this tonight." He turned his pained eyes to her sad brown ones.

"What's wrong? Am I that bad?" she asked softly.

"No, never, but you're drunk. It goes against my honor code," he said and moved her legs till she was sitting sideways on his lap like a child. She sniffed, and before he thought he cradled her against him and rested his head on the crown of hers. "I'm sure you'll be the most amazing woman any man has ever experienced, but I can't take advantage of you like that." She nodded and curled up against him.

"Kay," she said quietly. He sighed and reached over to the side table for the suround sound remote. He flipped it to a soft song and petted her hair while it played in the background. "You're a wonderful man," she told him and could feel his laughter through his chest on her cheek.

"Thank you, you're wonderful too." She smiled and found his hand to weave her fingers through his. It wasn't long until she had fallen asleep. He picked her up bridal style, grabbed her shoes, purse and coat from around his apartment and carried the entire load down to his car. He got a few odd stares which he responded to with a coy smile and a nod in acknowledgement. When he got to her address, he dug through her purse and unlocked the door before he got her out and carried her up all those steps. It was hardly a workout for him, having been trained in martial arts since he was three. He knocked on the door and smiled smoothly at the young man that answered the door. "I'm afraid I just tired your sister out. All that opera and all," he said and moved past when the kid moved. "Would you mind showing me her bed?"

"Uh, yeah, through here." The kid opened a door to a room that Sango probably hadn't redone since seventh grade. He could call it out of style, outdated, old, but instead he found it charming and like a piece of her being made into wall paper. He didn't stick around to snoop, mainly because her brother was watching, but also because she'd tell him what he wanted to know in time. He stopped for a second at that thought. He'd never thought of any woman in a long term sense. He never thought of them beyond the next date, much less learning their secrets in the distant future. He'd never even cared about their secrets, just their bodies. Maybe Inuyasha was right, this girl wasn't so good for him... He exited her room after depositing her things on her dresser and met her father. "Oh, hello. Excuse me for intruding on your home, but I'm afraid I gave your daughter a little too much to drink after the opera. She fell asleep on the way home," he lied, not willing to tell her father she fell asleep after he refused to have sex, resulting in her drifting off in his lap.

"Well, thank you for taking the time. I'm sorry you had to climb so many stairs carrying her, I'd have done it if you only came up." Miroku looked at the man and had no problem believing it. Being a butcher had apearantly been good for his muscles. Must have been hauling all those frozen halfs of cows. Miroku smiled and made his way for the door.

"Well, it was pleasant meeting both of you, but I have work tomorrow. If you'll excuse me." He waved and dissapeared down the stair well.

"He's nice," Kohaku noted.

"I like him too. It's about time she found a good one." He ruffled his son's hair and headed for bed. Kohaku took one more look at the door where he left and shook his head before following his father's example.


	5. Dressed To Kill

"And just what was that about last night?!" Miroku stormed into Inuyasha's office the next day.

"I wanted to see who this girl is that has you tied around her finger. And I must say Miroku, I thought you had better taste than that." Miroku fisted his hand and it was all he could do not to slug Inuyasha.

"I don't recall asking your opinion," he seethed.

"You didn't," Inuyasha stated calmly, "but I thought I'd give you that one free. So please, please tell me you got some last night and now you'll never see her again."

"Of course not! She was drunk! How low do you think I am?!" Miroku was causing a scene and workers were listening right outside the closed door.

"I realy don't care, as long as you get what you want and get rid of her!" Inuyasha said and stood to match his friend. "This girl is bad news!"

"How would you know what bad news is?! You're dating Kikyou, the Queen of Bitches!"

"You never called her that when _you_ dated her!"

"You know damn well why I dated her, and it wasn't because I was a love sick puppy tagging along after her for months!" Inuyasha would have retorted, but Miroku had something to say and he was going to say it. "And as my friend you should be happy for me! That I finaly found someone that might stop my playboy reputation that everyone swears is ruining the company!"

"No one said go find one from Jersey-!"

"I'M FROM JERSEY YOU IDIOT!!!" Miroku punched Inuyasha across the jaw and stood, stunned at what he'd just done. Inuyasha was just as suprised and slowly lifted a hand to his jaw.

"Get out," he said deathly quiet. "Get the hell out of my office! Go find yourself a Jersey whore! See if I give a damn!" Inuyasha threw a football sized trophy off his wall at his ex-best friend, hitting the door as Miroku slammed out the other side of it.

"What are you people watching?!" he bellowed at the shocked staff. Miroku never got mad, ever. "Get back to work!" They scattered like chickens from an axe, leaving Miroku standing alone in the hall, feeling like a jerk and an idiot.

oxoxoxo

"He hasn't called in two weeks," Sango told her friends at Wacdonalds. Her friends cooed over her and ordered her a large slice of chocolate cake. Rin sat there looking smug, pleased and guilty all in one. She knew it was only a matter of time before he did this to her.

"Maybe something came up?" Kagome suggested. "Like his grandmother died or something." Sango sighed heavily.

"He doesn't have a grandmother."

"Well, you know what I mean. Something that happened suddenly and he couldn't get word to you before he had to go off and take care of it."

"Like another girl," Rin said coldly.

"Rin!" Ayame scolded and slapped her arm.

"Sorry! But I knew it was just a matter of time. You all knew how I stood on this from the very begining. Stay with a nice, dependable guy from Jersey. Don't go outside to find a guy, it always ends up being a guy that can't commit and dissapears when it gets sticky." She excused herself and dropped her money on the table before she left. Her other friends waited till Rin was gone before they continued to comfort Sango.

"Look, she just had a bad experience, that's all," Kagome told her. Sango nodded, but couldn't help thinking that maybe she did too.

"Why don't you just call him?" Ayame asked.

"I tried, but his secretary always says he's in a meeting or something and he hasn't returned any of my calls to his aparrment, and I left plenty of messages on his machine. I think it's because I tried to get him to have sex with me."

"What?!" both girls screamed at once, and then immediately gave appologies to wide-eyed customers.

"I was drunk! And he had been so nice, protecting me from his friend and his horrible ex, I guess I just felt greatful to him. I didn't mean to fall asleep on him." Ayame burst into giggles, soon followed by Kagome. "Oh, not like that you guys! He turned me down, then he held me like I was a kid and put some realy soft music on. I couldn't help it, I just drifted off. But Dad and Kohaku said he was realy nice and didn't seem at all upset when he carried me in."

"Wait, he carried you?" Ayame said, increadulous. "Up all those evil stairs?"

"Uh-huh. I feel realy bad about that, I wish he'd woke me up. It's so embarasing. But Kohaku said he didn't even break a sweat. I don't get it. What did I do?"

"Well, if his friend realy didn't like you, maybe Miroku decided to keep the peace with him and dump you." Ayame slurped her shake.

"That does not make me feel better!" Sango said.

"Or maybe he just needs to sort out a few feelings. You said he did just break up with a girl when you two met," Kagome said. "Guys need space sometimes, too."

"Yeah, maybe." Sango didn't realy believe it, but it was the best she'd gotten so far.

"Look, just give him time. Eventualy, he'll either come back, tell you what was up, or you'll forget him gradually. Just try not to think about him until he makes the next move," Ayame said. Kagome glared at her for a moment.

"That's not exactly as cold as I would have put it, but yeah, that sounds like the best thing." Kagome patted Sango's hand. "Just remember that no matter what guy it is, we'll be here. Whether we have to cheer you up with ice cream or beat the guy up for treating you badly." Sango smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah, we're always here. For the most part we're pretty annoying, but we are there when you need us. Like Oprah." Sango actually laughed at that one. "Look, call him one more time and leave a message telling him what's up. The ball's in his court after that and you have to wait for him to make the next move. You want us to help?"

"No, I think I can handle a phone call." She smiled and stood. "I think I'll go do that now. I'll let you guys know how it works out," she said and hugged each before leaving.

oxoxoxo

Miroku walked into his apartment after leaving work early, the fourth time in the last two weeks. He just couldn't seem to focus on anything. He'd been friends with Inuyasha since he came to work for Sesshomaru, the only person that gave him a second look and a few words of advice. Was it worth losing Inuyasha over this girl? But then, he hadn't felt complete since he took her home from the opera. He didn't realize just how much of his day had been taken up thinking about her before, but now that all the thoughts were sad he realized she'd been a fairly big part of his day. Why couldn't Inuyasha just accept her so he could go back to that bliss? His machine was flashing that red light again. She'd left him so many messages, and he couldn't help but listen to them. It would probably be better if he didn't, but he didn't seem able to stop that small amount of contact with her. He walked over and pressed the button, immediately relieved to hear her voice.

_"Hey Miroku, what's up? Well, look, I don't know what I did to make you so mad at me, but I'm sorry. Work through what ever you need to and know that I'm here, but I won't be forever. I don't know what happened, but I'm willing to work through it with you. Just, if you do decide to break it off, let me know what happened, okay? I just want to know where we went wrong. And if it's your friend, if he can't be happy that you're happy, he's not much of a friend. I'm not saying it is him, but Ayame said something about it and I remembered Inuyasha from the opera and thought that might be it. Okay, well, I'm gonna go now. I'm not calling anymore until you do. It's your move now."_

Miroku sat in silence for a minute, taking in what she'd said. So she was willing to work out whatever the problem was, but she wasn't going to waste her life waiting for him. And she was right about Inuyasha. Shouldn't his friend just be happy that he was happy? Why was it every time he thought of or heard from her his admiration for the little hellcat flew through the roof? It realy wasn't fair to tempt him so with a taboo woman. He flopped onto his couch and pulled out the paper he'd ended up sitting on. It was just the reminder of his business party, black tie of course. He threw it across the room. There was no way in hell he was going to that. He kicked his shoes off and took his rattail out so he could run his fingers through his hair. When that was properly mussed, he headed for the shower. The hot water seemed to work some kind of magic on his brain and made it work properly for the first time in two weeks. He jumped out and ran to the living room in just a towel. He grabbed the invite for the party and smiled.

He had the perfect planned hatched into his head. He'd bring her to this, and show everyone how despite being a Jersey girl, she was perfect. Everyone would see how great she was and not even question where she came from. They never did with him, anyway. After everyone accepted her, he could patch things up with Inuyasha! He smiled and picked up the phone, calling the number he'd been itching to for weeks.

oxoxoxo

"Aw, come on!" Ayame begged. Sango just continued to smile and shrugged her shoulders. She'd been dieing(sp?) to tell them, but they had to wait for Kagome. "Just a hint?" Sango shook her head but lit into a full grin.

"Okay, I'm here," Kagome said and flopped down. "What's up?" she asked and looked at Sango.

"He called." Ayame squealed, Rin gaped, and Kagome clapped.

"When? Did he say what was going on?" Kagome and Ayame shot question after question at her.

"He said he'd been in a fight with a friend and had been a little preoccupied, but he's appologizing by taking me to his business's black tie party." Kagome, sitting next to Sango, hugged her while Ayame punched the air. Rin looked a little depressed but smiled anyway, like she was sad she was wrong but happy he came back to Sango. Maybe some people got fairy tale endings, just not her. "I don't have a dress. I have the perfect one picked out at the store on Harrison, but I'm short $340. I'm confessing that I called all of you to beg for money. I swear I'll pay you back, no matter how many kids I have to sell." She folded her hands and jumped in her seat when her friends went to dig through their purses.

"Here's a fifty," Kagome said and laid a bill on the table before she continued digging.

"Here's $250," Rin said and laid a bank envalope full of cash on the table.

"A-are you sure?" Sango asked. Rin nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"If I couldn't get the man I loved, maybe I can help you get yours." Sango squealed and hugged her across the table.

"And here's the last $40," Ayame said and placed a twenty and two tens on the table.

"I love all of you guys so much," she said and gathered the money. The party was tomorrow, she needed to go and get the dress before someone else did. "And I swear to pay all of you back, if I have to devote my life to it." She hugged each one individually and darted out the door, grinning from ear to ear without knowing it.

oxoxoxo

Sango held the slinky, sexy black dress up in front of her the next evening, the evening of the party. She smiled and placed it back into the box while she got ready. Her hair was done and her makeup was finished, leaving her to run around her room in a robe looking for earrings and stockings. She found and donned them and was about to put the dress on when someone knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she called and pulled the robe tight.

"I have something for my baby," her dad answered from the other side. She smiled and opened the door. He was holding a box from a clothing store. "Here, I knew this party meant a lot to you and I found this. It's your favorite color, so you'd feel more comfortable with all those snotty strangers." He looked so proud of himself when he handed it to her, she forced herself not to scream when she opened it. She held it up and looked at the ghastly dress. It was hot pink, had ruffles around the short sleaves and the hem, and flared out from her waist before ending halfway down to her knees. She was sure she'd owned something close to that when she was in diapers. She forced a smile on and kissed her father's cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy, it's perfect." Sango shooed him out to get dressed and waved her face with her hand so she wouldn't mess her makeup up. She held the dress up a second time, but nothing had gotten better. She bit her lip so she didn't cry and forced some steel into her backbone. She'd wear it for her dad tonight, and then make him promise not to buy her anything ever again.

She slipped the horrible dress on just as she heard someone knock on the front door. She slipped her shoes on and braced herself for Miroku's disapointment. She walked out of her room and found his face immediately. She begged him with her eyes to not judge her until she'd had a chance to explain. He did a double take, eyes widening on the second look. His mouth started to hang open and she atracted her father's attention so he didn't notice.

"Well, I guess we're gone Daddy," she said and kissed his cheek again. He beamed at her and escorted her to the door.

"Have fun you two," he called. Sango caught sight of Kohaku's sympathetic wince before she closed the door. She walked silently with Miroku, torn between the need to inform him and her pride telling her to yell at him to mind his own business. She didn't like to be judged, and that's all she ever felt when she went somewhere with him. He didn't look at her until they got to his car and he opened the door for her. The ride was as silent as a tomb. Sango stared out the window and mentaly defended her dress.

_My dad got it for me, he wanted to do something for me and got this. I should be proud to wear it. It doesn't matter what I wear, no one there's going to like me anyway. If I'm going to stand out, my clothes my as well, too. _

All too soon they pulled into the parking lot of a local hotel where they were using the loby/ballroom. He offered her his arm out of curtosy, and had to stop himself from cringing. She took it slowly, not sure if he realy wanted her to or not. He led her in where she plastered a pleasant smile on and greeted people that came up to her and Miroku.

Truth be told, she was having a horrible time. Everyone made snide comments, which she knew they would, but everyone in the room seemed to be going out of their way to make them. She finaly had enough and slipped off to the bathroom about an hour after they arrived. She sat in the stall for ten minutes and refused to cry. She wouldn't add a puffy face to list of reasons for them to cut her down. She'd be stronger than that, she was stronger than that. But it took a few minutes to reasure herself of it.

oxoxoxo

"You brought her here?" Inuyasha asked Miroku at the refreshments table. Miroku glared and tried to walk off, but Inuyasha would have none of that. "Where exactly did you find that girl, the toy isle in Wal-Mart?" Miroku sneared at the faint bruise on Inuyasha's jaw.

"I remember decorating your face for nicer things you've said. Should I even out the paint job?" He left Inuyasha standing there, mouth open trying to find a comeback. Miroku was embarassed and mad, and he didn't give a damn what any of those people said right now. He just wanted to find Sango and get the hell out. He found her hiding in a corner, covered in shadows. She saw him walking torwards her looking mad and just waited. "You ready to leave?" he asked and grabbed her arm, not realy giving her a choice. It was a good thing she was, or she'd have made more of a scene than they already had. She let him drag her outside before she jerked away.

"Don't pull me like a dog on a leash," she said and rubbed the arm he'd been pulling.

"We're going," he said started walking off.

"Why?" she asked, tears waiting on the edge of her voice. "Because you're embarassed in front of all your friends? Because _your_ date isn't wearing something slutty?"

"That's not the problem, I just want to go home," he lied. He started to walk off again but she yelled after him.

"Did you even consider how I might feel?! They'll tease you for a while, but it'll eventually blow over. They'll forever think of me as the stupid, ugly, tasteless Jersey girl! Do you even care? All I've ever wanted to do was impress people like that, and then I finaly have my chance and I have to wear _this._" He marched back over to her and was a breath away when he started talking.

"Why did you have to wear that?" he asked, deathly quiet. He wasn't making fun of her or critisizing her, he was just trying to find out what was going on. The tears broke then and she shook him off untill she finished. She brushed the drops away as she spoke.

"I had a gorgeous black, slinky dress. Honest I did, but then my dad got me this one and he was so proud of himself... I chose to make him feel better over pleasing your co-workers." She hiccuped and finally allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "I just wanted to feel pretty and sophisticated for tonight, I'm sorry I ended up looking like a Barbie reject."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you. I shouldn't have let them judge you or let it get to me when they did. I should have found out and defended you." She didn't say anything. He pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "How about we go back to my place for a night cap." She saw the look in his eye and knew that neither of them were drunk. They were going to cross so many lines that night.

She nodded and let him lead her by the hand to his car. The ride was silent again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was mutual respect and anticipation. They got to his place and he lead her upstairs. He only turned on a few lamps when they entered his apartment. He took his coat off and relieved her of hers. She'd had enough champaign at the party to be relaxed, if excited, already. He kicked his shoes off casually and loosened his tie as he discarded socks like he was just making himself comfortable in his home. She unstrapped her shoes as well and relished the carpet under her feet after those high heels.

(A/N: This is the lemon folks, and the end of the chapter so if you want to skip it, just know it's there and you won't have missed anything important when you start the next chapter.)

He brushed a loche of hair out of her face and let his fingers trail behind her ear and trail down to the zipper in the back of her dress. Slowly, carefully he unzipped it and let the hated piece of material fall to the ground. She felt too akward to meet his eyes, just standing there in her slip and underwear. He blazed a trail of kisses across her shoulder blades and down her spine till he met the silky barrier. He slipped his shirt off and let it join her dress on the ground. He turned her torwards him and led her hands to his belt and zipper on his pants. She watched as he moved her hands through the motions until his pants slipped to the ground along with the rest of the discarded clothing when she met his eyes again. He smiled sweetly and kissed her softer than she'd ever known. He was letting her know this wasn't just casual sex, that he wanted this more than he wanted his next breath. He brushed her lips a second, then a third time before moving them to her eyelids, making her close them. Women found it more exciting if they weren't watching every little move. He grabbed her hands again and let her trace his muscles, showing her how to let her fingers see for her. He left her hands to start his own exploration. His hands trailed down her shoulders and across her back, light as a feather through the material. He grazed her spine and felt her shiver. She grew a little bolder and moved her own across his defined shoulders and down his sides before hitting his boxers and going around to his back. He slipped one strap of the slip off her shoulder and kissed the spot before doing the same to the other side. The garment fell and she stepped out of it.

"Come on," he whispered into her ear and saw her eyes open slowly. He walked backwards to his bedroom, keeping eye contact with her. They made it and he sat her on the bed before joining her and lowering her onto her back. While he reached over to get a few condoms out of the nightstand she moved so she was laying on the pillows, not with her knees hanging over the edge of the bed. He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly again. He found he liked this new way of kissing she'd shown him without knowing it. He made another trail of tender touches down the front of her, between her breasts and down her stomach. He blew lightly on her naval and got the desired effect of more shivers from her. He smiled again and finished the path down to her panty line. He moved back up to her lips and captured them again. She pulled lightly until his rattail came out and burried her hands in his dark hair. He slipped a leg between hers and thumbed one of her nipples through her bra. She arched into him and allowed him to slip the other leg in. He reached around and undid her bra, slipping that off and tossing it to the side. She held her breath as he looked down and admired her. He kissed each nipple before trailing his hand down her stomach and let his thumb slip into her panties. He traced the top of her dark curls and repeated the action until she jerked against him when he hit the nerve he'd been looking for. He smiled into her lips and relieved her of her panties and stockings with one swipe. She gasped as the air hit her between her spread legs. He quickly got rid of his boxers and opened one of the condoms. He took one of her hands again and let her sheath him. He wanted to increase her pleasure some more, but he couldn't wait much longer. He felt her hands shaking and kissed each knuckle. He traced his finger lightly enough to tickle the back of her thighs, making her move them up. When she'd pulled her feet up and lifted off the bed slightly, he moved into the position and slowly started his entry. He still wasn't sure if she was a virgin or not and wanted to make it less painful if she was.

Beneath him Sango gasped and writhed. She'd only had sex once before when she'd gotten drunk in highschool, and he'd been no where near as _big_ as Miroku. He made some sort of shooshing noise and slid further in. She felt herself stretching and spread her knees further so he'd have easier entry. When he'd completely filled her she let the breath she'd been holding and pressed her legs together as if she was trying to hold him there.

"Sango dearest, you feel like heaven," he said softly, maybe a little breathlessly. She was so tight and felt so good around him, he thought he was going to bust a vessel from just sitting there. But she was tense and unsure and he wanted her relaxed enough to enjoy this. While still in her he began lazy circles with his thumb over her stomach and around each breast. She moaned and pushed herself further to him. He couldn't take it. She was asking, he was going to answer. Slowly he slid away, just to rush back in. He went faster with each stroke, stronger with each pulse. She clawed at his back and met him thrust for thrust. They went faster and faster, both wanting him deeper in her, needing stronger thrusts. Finaly, after what seemed ages, she blasted into another level. She cried out and latched onto him for all she was worth. Her release seemed to trigger his and he gave one more deep thrust before expending himself. She lay there, him still inside and still very large, catching her breath. She pushed the hair out of her face and looked at him where he was using her stomach as a pillow. He looked up at her with the most tender expression and kissed her softly enough to make her weep if she wasn't so exhausted. Miroku rose enough to remove the used condom and slip the sheets over them. He pulled her to him until he wasn't exactly sure where he ended and she began. She used his shoulder as a pillow and fell asleep immediately. He brushed some hair out of her face and behind her ear before kissing her forehead and following her into unconciousness.

That's not to say they didn't awake a dozen more times durring the night to repeat the afternoon's fun...


	6. Picknicks and Punches

Miroku woke up the morning after next to an angle. He traced a finger over her lips and around her ear before trailing down her throat. He leaned down and kissed her to wake her. She kissed him back and leaned into him in her half sleep. He pulled back and smiled down at her. She stretched and smiled back up at him.

"Morning," she said groggily. He chuckled and rested his hand on her waist.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her with him as he settled on his back. She propped her elbow up and looked down at him.

"You know, I realy should be going. I do have a job."

"Call in sick," he said automatically. He'd called his secretary earlier when she'd slept.

"I can't just skip, it's a daycare. They need the adults, it's not like I can catch up the paperwork tomorrow."

"So call someone to take it for you. You must have some friends, or one of your family. Right now, I'm not realy picky." He kissed her nose and saw her wavering. "Look, we could have the entire day together. We'll go to lunch, watch a movie or go skating, and then we'll repeat yesterday's goodies." She looked pained for a moment before she sighed.

"Okay, I'll ask Kagome to catch it. Although she's gonna kill me with returning the payment," she complained as she went to find a phone. She grabbed his shirt off the floor and donned it quickly before she continued her search for the phone. He decided to get a quick shower while she called in her favors. Something about the shower made his mind work overtime. It was an odd place to have deep contemplations, but that's where he had his.

Why was he asking her to stay? He got what he wanted, he should just cut the ties and let her go. She should be out of his system, he took her how many times last night? The only way he'd ever figure that one out would be to count the empty condom packages all over his floor. But somehow, what they'd shared last night was far beyond sex. They'd both given much more than their bodies to it, and he hadn't even realized it at the time. It just felt so right with her. He turned the water a little colder and stuck his head under the stream. And why had he allowed her to stay overnight? He'd only woken up with one other woman, and he'd sworn he'd never do that again. It was just too akward. But that hadn't even crossed his mind last night when she fell asleep in his arms. And this morning had been anything but akward. She was just as open and welcoming as she had been last night, throwing all thoughts of being cold and distant far from his mind. Why was he spending the day with her? He wanted to know her, inside and out. But he'd only ever been interested in a woman's body, why was that changing now? He jerked the shower off in his frustration. He had too many questions and not near enough answers.

He walked to the kitchen in a towel where he could smell something delicious. She was standing there in his shirt making something on the stove. She hummed something as she worked and swayed her hips to it a little. He smiled contentedly without knowing it and leaned against the door jam for a while. She scooped the eggs off onto a plate and he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumped but relaxed into his arms.

"Smells wonderful, what are you making?" he asked with his head on her shoulder.

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast and biscuts. I hope you're hungry," she said and placed her hands over his.

"Ravished. I had a hard time last night." He felt her laughter through his chest and stomach. "You know, you're pretty amazing. I was only in the shower ten minutes. You made all that in ten minutes?"

"Well, eggs doesn't take but a couple minutes, I only made a few slices of bacon in the microwave, sausage can sit for a minute while you do other things, and you had instant biscuts in your freezer. It doesn't take very long at all." She spun in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I was hungry, too. I had a pretty busy night as well." She smiled and kissed his lips lightly before pulling back and grabbing the eggs. "Come on, I don't want this stuff to get cold." She set them on the table with the rest of the meal. Miroku's mouth was watering from the sight and smell of it. It'd be worth keeping her around for a while longer if just for the food. He sat and piled his plate high, eating all of it. He noticed she ate like a bird, just a couple bites of egg and toast. He thought he saw her eat a peice of sausage, but he wasn't sure.

"You did all the cooking, aren't you going to eat any of it?" he asked and took another bite of pancakes. She shrugged.

"I try not to eat too much."

"That can't be healthy."

"I eat when I'm hungry, I'm just not this morning. I got filled pretty well last night," she said and hid behind her glass.

"Well thank you, I do aim to please." She choked on her orange juice and laughed when the beverage stopped threatening her life. "Are you alright, dear?" he asked innocently.

"Fine, fine. You eat, I think I'm going to get a shower," she said and set her plate in the sink.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked and rose halfway from his seat. She laughed again and shook her head.

"I need to get clean. And do you have anything I could wear? All I have is that dress," she said and pointed to the pink pile by the door. Miroku did have clothes, plenty of clothes for women. He had many guests from that gender stay at his place.

"I'll see if my neighbor has some. We were pretty close when I first moved in." Of course they were close, she was single and hot. Sango smiled and slipped into the bathroom. He sighed and slumped into his chair. Just how long could he hide his endevors from her? He should have thought better about bringing her to that party last night. What if Inuyasha had told her? It could have all blown up in his face, just because he wanted everyone to leave him alone about his choice in women. He'd tell her eventually, but he wanted her trust first. That and to see if it would last long enough for that. He doubted it, but you always had to be prepared. He listened till he heard the shower running and went to his walk-in closet. He pulled out a tee-shirt and jeans, after he checked her size in the dress. He layed them on the bed and stuck his head in the bathroom. "There's clothes on the bed when you get done." He heard a noise from her which he took to be an 'okay' and went back to the living room. He found a paper bag and put her dress in it so she wouldn't have to carry the horendous thing around. She came out rubbing her hair with her towel and eyed him in his. He forgot to get dressed while she was in there. Oh well, it could be fun helping each other dress. He smirked evily and started torwards her. She squealed and ran into the bedroom where he caught her.

oxoxoxo

Four hours later they were at her house so she could run in and get a few things, after the ride had taken thirty minutes. She'd explained that Kohaku helps Mrs.Pensley, an elderly lady down the road, durring those couple of hours and her father worked in the butcher shop. She'd asked him to take her then so she didn't have to explain anything to either of them yet. She ran back down the steps, still in the tee and jeans he'd loaned her. She'd changed into sneakers and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She jumped into his car and when he pulled out, she immediately turned the radio to a light pop station.

"So my dear, what do you suggest we do today?" he asked and turned torward her though he kept his eyes on the road. 

"I don't know, you're the one that wanted me to ditch work to stay with you," she reminded him and put on her sunglasses.

"Too true. So how about this, we grab some food at a local store and make it a day at the park with a picnick."

"Sounds good to me," she said and patted her hands on her legs to the beat on the radio. "I love this song," she told him and started to sing along. He watched her when they stopped at a stop light. She was so different than any other woman he'd ever dated. She was open and friendly, where as the others he'd been with were stuck up and condescending. He should have gotten him a Jersey girl sooner, they were much more fun. They stopped at a convinience store and got some food before they headed off for the city park. His only regret about suggesting it was that there wasn't a place secluded enough to get another taste of her until they got back to his place.

oxoxoxo

The day had been full, fun and draining. They'd fed the ducks in the pond, rollerskated down the path, flew a kite he'd bought at the store they'd gotten the food, had a wonderful picnick, and made out like a couple teenagers behind a large bush. She had burned across the brim of her nose and her shoulders, so they stopped for some aloe vera on their way back. He aplied it to her shoulders, kissing each spot just before he smoothed the soothing gell over it. He absently wondered how they were going to continue last night's fun if she couldn't move, but then decided they'd work something out.

"We should have gotten something. I feel so stupid," she said to the man sitting behind her.

"Why on Earth would you feel stupid? It's all the sun's fault, none of yours. In fact, I'm going to sue the sun for ruining your perfect skin." She laughed slightly.

"I'll go away in about a week. It always does."

"Well then, we shall just have to have you positioned differently when we continue our joys for the next week." She blushed and looked straight ahead. "Are you hungry dear? It has been four or five hours since we enjoyed that picnick."

"Yeah, I'm getting there. I don't think I want to go out to eat, not with this on my shoulders." She stood and tried to wind her hair up out of the goo but stopped and winced at the attempt.

"Allow me," he said and slowly twisted her hair up and set the clip in place, kissing her hair. He couldn't keep his hands off her, but the odd thing was he wasn't doing it to please himself. He wanted her to enjoy all the pleasure he could give her, and he was doing well judging by her shudders.

"Thanks," she said softly. She'd never known a man as loving as him, and she wasn't sure either one of them were in love yet. It made her wish they would fall for each other just to see how attentive he was then. "Do you think we should call take out?" she asked and turned around to face him.

"Alright. Chinese okay with you?" he asked and grabbed the phone.

"Oh yeah, my favorite," she said and slipped her shoes off.

"Mine too," he said similing and dialed the number. She supposed he called that place often since he was on first name basis with the delivery boy who showed up later. "Thank you Chin," he said and quickly dismissed the boy. No need for him to compare Sango to Miroku's other 'friends' like he has been known to do. It's completely different of course when the woman knew she wasn't special, just temporary. It was obvious he was Sango's first lover if not first partner, and he found a small part of him wishing he could say the same about her. He ignored the emotion completely, not even thinking about it in the shower. He'd deny the thought if ever pressed, but it was there none the less. It was like he wished he hadn't taken all those women. But that was rediculous, he'd had many enjoyable moments with them. He couldn't think of any of them being better than when he was with Sango, but it made him who he was. He didn't even begin on the fact that with her he was a different person anyway. "Food's here," he said walking into the kitchen. She was sitting on the counter swinging her legs while she flipped through a cook book he'd been given for Christmas from one of his past partners. She hopped down and went to poking through the food he'd set on the table. She grabbed one of the containers full of noodles and sat with chop sticks, curtosy of the resturant, to eat. He picked a mixed vegetable dish and sat opposite her.

"Mmmm, it's good," she said around a mouth full.

"That is presicely why I use them," he said and took another bite. Sango got it into her head to play a little game. She dubbed it See How Long It Takes Miroku To Break.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," she said to get his eyes on her. She then took a bit of noodles, not wound around the sticks, and tilted her head back. She lowered the food into her mouth and closed her eyes to chew slowly. "This stuff is fantastic," she said, making her voice a little breathless. She avoided looking at him, but couldn't hear anything from him. She took it as a good sign he was paying very close attention. She layed one arm on the table and held another bite of noodle up. She blew on it softly and then lowered that one into her mouth as well. She moaned slightly, faking pleasure in the food. She finaly looked back up at him. "Are you alright?" she asked as she tried to hide her knowing smile. He looked strained, his chop sticks stopped midair with a bite of food.

"You know damn well I'd be better if you stopped that," he growled out. She did smile slightly but tried for an innocent noise.

"Stopped what?" She leaned forward and took another bite. "Can I try a bite of yours?" she asked and reached over before he answered. She leaned over the table, further than neccesary, and gave him a clear view down her shirt. He gulped and put his chop sticks down. He'd never be able to swallow now.

"I swear, if you keep that up-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said and crossed her legs under the tiny table, 'accidently' brushing his inner thigh.

(A/N: Got another lemon here.)

"Damn it woman," he moaned and walked around the table. He pulled her chair out so fast she 'Eep'ed and push on her upper arms until it was rocking on its back two legs. She grabbed him around the neck so she didn't fall over as he pressed his lips onto hers. She giggled into it, having won the game, and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her to the counter. They made out heatedly for a moment before he reached back and undid her bra. He slipped his hands up and cupped both breasts with his hands and rubbing his thumbs over her peaked nipples. She moaned her pleasure and grabbed the edge of the counter so she could push herself into him. He squeazed them slightly before abandoning them for her zipper. He had to make her stand up for a moment before he could get the jeans off, but once they were and he realized she wasn't wearing underwear, she was back up and wrapped around him again. She shivered from the cool touch of the counter on private areas, but that just sufficed to make him harder. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and placed it on the counter beside her. He tugged his shirt off quickly with some help from her and relished the feel of her hands all over his chest and stomach. She adored his chisled muscles and defined abs. She'd always been week for a toned man. She undid his snap and zipper for him and with one tug she relieved him of his jeans. He kicked them off and pulled her shirt up over her breasts. He couldn't pull it off over her head from respect for her sunburn, but he did pull up on the back of it until it slipped over her head and he could pull it down her arms. Her bra followed and his boxers remained the only barrier. She slipped her hands inside the back of them and curved around his rear. He hissed and jerked the offending clothing off. Again he led her hand to sheath him. Her eyes widened when she saw him. Last night had been to dark to tell, and this morning they'd been under the covers. He was _huge!_ He chuckled at her expression. "Why, thank you dear. Nice to be apreciated," he joked from where he was nibling on the crook of her neck. He slid his hands up the under side of her thighs to spread her legs further since she didn't have anything to brace her feet on. She put her hands on his shoulders as he slid in. It wasn't slow and tender like last night, but fast and hungry. He had barely entered fully before he pulled back sharply and dove in again. She arched her back to him and gasped for air. He thrust fast and steady, quickly, deeply. Again her release triggered his as she felt her body give to the implosion she felt she was going through.

She leaned back against the wall when the aftershocks stopped with him resting his forehead on her collar bone.

(A/N: Lemon's over, for all of you that were closing your eyes. Although, if you're closing your eyes I don't know how you're going to read this...)

"Sango, you are one of the most tiring women I know," he said teasingly. She laughed softly and ran her fingers through his silky hair. "Are you expecting anyone darling?" he asked and looked torward the door.

"Oh yes, I often invite people to your home," she said sarcastically. "What are you talking about?"

"I could have sworn I heard foot steps-" he began but a banging on his door interupted him.

"Miroku, open the damn door!" Inuyasha shouted.

"He is such a medlesome person," Miroku said and lowered Sango to the floor. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. He pulled his pants back on and waited till she closed the bathroom door before he opened the front door. "Oh, hello Inuyasha. It's very nice of you to come by and check on me, but I'm feeling much better now," he said and smiled pleasently.

"Cut the crap, pervert. I know you ditched just so you could fuck the girl," Inuyasha said loudly and pushed his way past Miroku. "Okay, where's the whore?" he asked looking around.

"I'm afraid there isn't a whore here today, Inuyasha," Miroku said evenly while glaring at him. "Now if that's all, I suggest you leave." Inuyasha glared back but didn't move.

"You're wasting all you've worked for by choosing that Jersey girl. It's all going down the drain because you can't help but shove your dick in another body." Miroku stepped forward and punched Inuyasha on the same side of the jaw, but he had been half expecting it and hit him back. It wasn't long before both of them were crashing around his living room, breaking everything in their anger.

While the boys wrestled, Sango stood in the bathroom door way with tears running down her face. Were they realy fighting over her? Inuyasha was the only friend she knew Miroku had, and he was fighting him because of her? She didn't feel honored or pleased, but just the opposite. She felt horrible that she had done this to Miroku just by knowing him. She didn't understand how it was so terrible that she was from Jersey, but it couldn't be all that bad.

Back in the fight, Inuyasha had gotten the upper hand and pressed Miroku into the floor. He noticed Sango standing in the bathroom, and it didn't even register that she would hear. He didn't care, realy. He was mad, mad at her and mad at Miroku and he just wanted to hurt someone. "Oh look, you're bitch came out of hiding. Scrawny thing, that can't be pleasent to be on top of. She'd be like riding a bag of bones." Miroku's eyes flashed a venom that Inuyasha had never seen before, startling him into freezing for a second. It was a second too long and gave Miroku the chance to shove him off and run him into a wall. The sheet rock cracked and buckled under the wieght Miroku put on Inuyasha. Inuyasha choked for a minute before Miroku removed his hand from his throat to punch him a couple times. Inuyasha's blood was all over the carpet, and his eyes were going fuzzy. Sango was afraid Miroku would kill him.

"Stop! Please Miroku, stop! Don't hit him!" she said and flung herself into his front. She grabbed him around the waist and held on. "Please, he isn't worth it." He looked down at her face, eyes shut and biting her bottom lip, and Inuyasha's face where he was glaring but hardly standing on his own. He took his hands down and held onto her. Inuyasha staggered back up and did his best to look sturdy.

"Go," Miroku said hoarsly. "Get out. I don't want to see you ever again. Just get the hell out," Miroku told him, eyes stoney and voice rough. Inuyasha spat out a mouthful of bloody saliva and walked to the front door.

"Fine, waste your life. I don't give a damn anymore. And just so you know, Jersey, you're about the fiftieth bitch he's screwed this year." He slammed the door on his way out, leaving the occupants in silence. Sango burried her face further into his shirt and tried to put a stopper on her tears. He gripped her on her burn so tightly she wanted to scream, but he needed her right now so she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," Miroku whispered and burried his face in her hair.

"Don't be stupid, you didn't do anything," she told him.

"I know, but I'm sorry he called you all those things. I don't want you to worry about them, just forget it." She nodded, but she just couldn't help thinking about what he'd said about all those other women. Was Miroku a player? And if so, was she just another conquest?


	7. Not Just a Jersey Girl

Later that night they sat in his car outside her house. They weren't realy sure what to say after Inuyasha had ruined the day. Sango had thought about what Inuyasha'd said about fifty women. Sure he was mad and trying to get back at Miroku, but Miroku had never denied it. Had he realy had that many women? Was she just another body? She looked out the window so she wouldn't have to see his eyes when she asked.

"Was he lying?" It was more of a whisper than anything. Miroku didn't need to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You have to understand, I was-"

"Was he lying!" she said over him. He looked pale and slightly nausiated.

"No."

Dead silence.

"Sango, I want you to know that-"

"Save it, creep!" She shouted and lunged out of the car. She flew up the steps, tears falling hard and fast. She went straight to her room where her father and brother could hear the sobs she didn't care to supress.

"Sango?" her father said and lightly rapped on the door.

"Go away! I don't wanna talk about it!"

"But honey, what happened?" he asked and touched the door knob.

"He's a freak and a lecher," she said and threw a pillow at the door. "Now please leave me alone." He sighed but went away, plans of revenge for his daughter running through his mind.

oxoxoxo

"You'll get over him," Kagome assured her two weeks later at Wacdonalds. It had been Sango's turn to ignore phone calls and messages. She knew when he called because her father would answer it and start yelling. He'd finaly given up on that and found Kagome's and Ayame's numbers, the friends he remembered the names of. Kagome had threatened to sue him for harrasment if he didn't stop calling. Ayame had unplugged her phone and relied only on her work phone, which he didn't have the number for.

"I wish I could do it now," Sango said. "I realy think I was falling in love."

"Don't even think about it," Ayame advised. "You'll convince yourself to go back to him. He must have been realy smooth and convincing to fool you."

"He was."

"I'm sorry," Rin said quietly. She loved Sango, despite all the jealousy she'd felt durring this whole thing.

"Mm-mm," Sango mumbled and shook her head. "I should have listened to you more than anyone. You already knew what it was like to deal with one of them."

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry it didn't work out. He's more of a creep than the guy I dated. Did you not have any hints at all?"

"I guess there was, but I didn't want to pay attention. I mean, who has like three boxes of condoms in his nightstand?"

"Wait, you slept with him?" Ayame whispered urgently. Sango groaned as she hid her face in her hands and nodded. "Oh, Sango you poor thing!" She'd literaly given him everything, and he was just using her.

"It's okay. I learned my leason, no more New York guys. They're all creeps and lechers." Sango slammed her head down on the table and Kagome started rubbing her back.

"Did he explain?" Ayame asked.

"Explain? How do you explain that?" Kagome asked her friend disbelievingly.

"I don't know, but maybe he's changed because of Sango. I mean, if that was all he wanted, why didn't he just do that the first night? You said you were willing, and on the second date you were drunk. It would have been easy to get you then, especialy since you practically jumped him. And he did spend the day at the park with you. Wouldn't he have just spent the day with you in his apartment if that was all he wanted?" They all stared at her with mouths gaping. "I was just stating some facts. I mean, you're definantly a big step up from his last girlfriend. Maybe he's learned his lesson and is ready to settle down."

"You're kinda making sense, but you're kinda being callus," Rin said emotionlessly. 

"I just had a thought, don't sue me for it." Ayame rolled her eyes, but Sango's mind was working. Ayame had been right about when Miroku had stopped calling for a while. Maybe Miroku was over his mid-twenties find the models faze? What if he was ready to move on and get married and have kids playing in the front yard of that little white house with the picket fence? It was possible, wasn't it? But then, not very likely either. Sango pushed it from her mind. She was just grasping at straws, looking for something good out of this. She'd been used cruely, no matter how she wanted to dress it up.

"It's okay, Ayame. It is possible I guess, but I don't realy think so. That jerk! No wonder he'd been so smooth and wonderful, he'd had a lot of practice!" She slapped her forehead in frustration with her stupidity. "I am such a ditz!"

"No your not, you just wanted him to be wonderful, and that's how he acted. It's called wishful thinking and we've all been guilty of it," Kagome said. Sango nodded but didn't realy believe it. She knew it was evil and spiteful, but she hoped that for some reason or other Miroku was going through similar agony.

oxoxoxo

Miroku had been going through agony. The woman he loved, not that he'd ever admit it, ignored and avoided him. His best friend ignored and avoided him. His boss told him he needed to get his act together and get over whatever had been bothering him. His secretary had a longer and longer list each day of what needed done and what he'd missed. He looked in the mirror and hardly recognized himself; his hair was oily from not showering often enough, his clothes were dishevalled, he needed to pay closer attention when he shaved and get all those spots he continuously missed, his eyes were heavy and had bags under them since he tossed and turned most nights, and he was more pale than he'd ever been in his life. He couldn't walk through his apartment without imagining Sango sitting on the couch, or swinging her legs on the counter, or digging through his fridge to look for food. He never imagined he'd ever miss any woman so much. He didn't want to pick up the phone when he heard it ringing. It was just another person telling him he'd messed up at some point in the last two weeks. He let the machine get it and heard Inuyasha's voice coming through.

_"Miroku, I know your there. You left like two hours ago and it's not like you go to clubs or anything anymore. Come on, pick up." _Miroku just looked at the machine._ "Look, I'm sorry. I thought she was just a faze you were going through, but I didn't know you cared that much about her. I did you a big favor and found you another Jersey girl, since you like them so much. The date's this Friday at seven, you're going to dinner. And you are going, if I have to go over there and dress you and shove you in a cab myself, got it? _Inuyasha listed the adress where to the resturant and said the girl would meet him there. The table was reserved in Miroku's name. _So stop sulking and go back to normal, will ya?" _Miroku heard the click that meant Inuyasha had hung up.

Miroku wasn't sure how to feel about all that. It was hard to believe that he hadn't been that partial to Sango, but to Jersey girls in general. Could that be true? That it didn't matter who it was, just as long as she was innocent and unlearned? He couldn't believe that. Sango had been special, a wonderful dream that he'd lived for a while and couldn't get back or replace. But still, it was worth a try wasn't it? He'd do anything to get out of this slump. Well, dinner couldn't possibly hurt anything, so he'd try it once. And even if it didn't work out, at least he would have patched up things between himself and Inuyasha. So it was decided, he'd go to dinner with another Jersey girl.

oxoxoxo

"So do you like it?" Miroku asked her conversationaly over dinner.

"It's realy good, but kinda crunchy."

"It's supposed to be if it's done right," Miroku said with a little anime eye twitch.

"Oh, then it's perfect." Shelly took another bite and tried not to make a face. She was thin and willowy with blonde hair and green eyes, not exactly the type Miroku prefered. She'd been fairly unatentive durring dinner and had ordered the most expensive thing on the menu without even asking, then she had the gaul to critisize it! She was loud when a co-worker walked past and mentioned how the girl he was with, his wife actualy, looked like "a total gold-digger, and kinda whore-ish". Miroku had turned beet red and hid behind his glass of white wine, not his particular favorite but Shelly had ordered it. Finaly, after Shelly had had her fill of dessert, the dinner ended. They were back in his car with the radio quietly droning, some classical thing she'd picked. "Why don't we go somewhere for a drink? It's awful early to be going home." She was right, but mostly he decided to to compare how she reacted with how Sango reacted. So he drove her back to his apartment and handed her a glass of sake. He could read it all over her face. 'Don't you have anything classier?' He ignored her and sat on the couch. She turned to hide her disgust by looking at the mantle. "Who's that?" she asked and pointed to the picture of him and his father.

"My dad and I when I was seven."

"It's awful old. Why don't you replace it with a more modern one?"

"My father passed away when I was young."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know. So why don't you put something cheerier there?"

"I think it is cheery."

"But he's dead," she said and didn't notice the wince he gave her at the callous way she spoke of his father, "that's not very happy. Why not put something like your graduation or something? Or one of you and that friend that set us up."

"I like that picture. It's one of the few times my father was healthy enough to go on an outing with me."

"Fine, whatever," she said and downed the drink, which he found slightly disgusting. She put the cup down on the coffee table and sat beside him, putting her hand on his knee and leaning in. "Inuyasha tells me you're somewhat famous with the ladies." He put his cup down as well before he answered her.

"Yes, I have gained that reputation I'm afraid."

"Well I want you to prove it." She didn't wait for invitation or rejection, just swooped in and smothered his mouth with her own. He honestly tried to kiss back and find it exciting, or at least tollerable. He looked for the qualities that made him aroused by Sango's kisses, the openness and timidness, the freedom and the passion. But the more he looked, the more he found she was a horrible kisser. She was just moving her mouth, nothing more. He had to stop this before he threw up, subsequently pushing her away and clearing his throat.

"You know, maybe we should wait to partake in the spoils I have to offer." She pouted and crossed her arms like a child throwing a fit.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"It's not you, honestly. It's another woman I'm afraid."

"Do you love her?" she asked evily. "That's a laugh. I knew about you even before Inuyasha told me. Everyone knows you're just a playboy. You couldn't possibly be in love."

"Who said I was in love? I just happen to enjoy her more," he said spitefully, not enjoying how she saw his relationship with Sango.

"What!? That's it, I'm going." He picked up his keys but she stopped him. "Don't bother, I'll get a taxi." He didn't return her snort as she left nor did he bother to try and stop her.

"Inuyasha, I hope you're happy now," Miroku said as he pulled out two more bottles of sake to spend the night with.

oxoxoxo

"How'd your date go?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into Miroku's office and slumped into a chair like nothing had happened between them. Miroku glared at him and banged his head on the desk. Inuyasha grimaced and had the decency to look contrite. "That bad, huh?"

"She was worse than-" Miroku cut himself off. He had been about to say Kikyou, but then he remembered Inuyasha was dating her. Inuyasha understood, but didn't touch it. Their friendship was on shaky legs at the moment. Miroku couldn't help but glance back at Albert, and inevitably think of Sango.

"Did you realy love her?" Inuyasha's question caught him off gaurd, and it showed. Inuyasha just shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day. You realy must have, though. Even that blonde couldn't get you to forget her."

"Thin blondes aren't my style," Miroku tried to pass. Inuyasha gwaffed at him.

"Since when? You always liked the model-thin bimbos."

"Tastes change," Miroku said and tried to shrug it off.

"Not only tastes. You love her, and you're not even fighting for her."

"It's not as if you have room to talk," Miroku reminded him. "You're the reason she won't talk to me."

"That's just an excuse. I know you, if you wanted to talk to her, you'd have found a way. I think you're just scared." Miroku paused. Was that why he'd been in missery for so long? Because he was just afraid to admit maybe this girl was for keeps? No, he had tried over and over to reach her. She just refused to see him! But, he couldn't help but ponder if he'd realy tried. He hadn't gone over, or sent a letter or anything. He couldn't believe it. He, Miroku Hioshi, had fallen in love, and now he was running from it. He banged his head on the desk again at the realization of it.

"I'm such an idiot," he informed ihis best friend.

"I know, but you do have some good qualities too." Inuyasha smiled annoyingly and Miroku glared back.

"I have to talk to her," Miroku said and stood, grabbing his coat as he ran out of his office. He popped his head back in two seconds after he shut the door. "You need to get back to work, and don't tell Fluffy," Miroku said with a smile as he refered to his boss by the nickname Inuyasha had given him.

"Back at ya," Inuyasha called after his friend with a goofy smile. Even if Miroku was flushing all of it, at least Inuyasha knew his friend was honestly happy, not something he'd admit made him feel good but did none the less. He looked at Albert as he stood to leave. "Stupid fish, do you know what kind of trouble you've caused?" Albert just swam without purpose, as he always had. But for some reason, he thought the fish was a little more yellow today, and maybe a little perkier...


	8. I'm Not Sorry You RearEnded Me

Miroku was standing in front of the local florist, at least for Sango it was local. He looked hesitantly over the flowers, no idea coming to him on what to give Sango. None of the arrangements popped out as saying 'Sorry about all those other women, be mine forever'. He had to give her something to soften her up, but nothing there seemed right. He'd gone through so many changes lately, completely turning himself around, and a few peonies didn't seem to do it justice.

His mind wondered to the day after their unconventional meet. She'd sent him a fish. Something to keep him company. And it'd been so thoughtful, a pet he didn't need a big aquarium for and didn't need a lot of affection, a perfect pet for the running-like-a-chicken-with-his-head-cut-off buisness man. But thinking back to her personality, she probably hadn't put that much thought into it. He smiled fondly at the memory of her almost blonde-like ditziness and her unusual modesty. He missed her blushing and niave attempts at seduction more than anything. But right up there was her laugh and the way she scratched the back of her neck when she was thinking hard. He stopped, stunned for a moment. He'd never picked up on a woman's habits like that before. He knew he'd changed to the point of wanting to settle down with her, but he'd never realized how he'd unconsciously picked up on and memorized her quirks. He liked it. Knowing a deeper part of her. It was funny though, play-boy Miroku was exceptionaly glad to realize he'd been beat.

"Looks like you could use a hand, son." A middle-aged man in a florist apron aproached the perplexed Miroku.

"Yeah, I need something that says 'I'm sorry and I want you to marry me'. What do you suggest?"

"Not flowers." He chuckled at Miroku's warry glance. He had the odd feeling the old man was trying to trick him into something. "I just mean, flowers die so quickly, and they're a bit over done for vows of love. I would suggest something that lives a little longer than a week." He winked at Miroku as he went back to his table.

Lives longer than a week? So not an inadimate object... His mind sparked and he couldn't help but smile. "Thanks old man!" he said and ran back to his car. He still had one stop to make before he went to see her. He just hoped Albert didn't get jealous...

oxoxoxo

"Okay kids, what's this one?" Sango held up a flash card to the group of kids sitting in a circle at her feet.

"Red!" the shouted. She beamed and clapped.

"Good job! And this one?"

"Yellow!"

"You are so smart!" She rolled her neck, trying to get the cricks of sleeping in an arm chair out. Her eyes roved over the bright cartoon characters on the wall and rubbed her temple in a week defense against her headache. "What about this one?"

"Blue!"

"Very good!" She held another up but stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Got it!" Kagome shouted. Sango paused and listened with her head tilted. No one was expected to pick up or drop off a kid for another three hours. "What do you think you're doing here?" she heard Kagome accuse after the sound of an old door creaking open.

"I just-" the all too familiar voice that made Sango's heart race was cut off by Kagome.

"I don't care! How dare you show up here! Go away, she doesn't want anything to do with you. Go find yourself a cheap..." she paused, probably because of the young ears. Sango knew Kagome well enough to know that otherwise she'd have let a few choice words that could make a sailor blush. "Find yourself another dope. Sango's too good for you. Haven't you caused enough damage?"

"Just let me speak to her and-"

"Just go before I call the cops."

"Fine!" she heard Miroku say. He must have lost his patience as well. "Give her this for me, will ya?"

"Why would she want-" Kagome's sentence was cut off by a slamming door. Yup. Miroku definently lost his temper. Sango couldn't help it. She went to the window to watch him. He closed the gate to the front yard behind him and stalked over to his car. He paused with his hand on the door handle and looked back at the small white house serving as a daycare.

"Um, Sango? I think this is for you." Sango turned away from watching Miroku look around the neighborhood to look over at Kagome in the doorway. She was holding an adorable little white lab puppy with a purple ribbon around it's neck and a leather collar with a silver tag. "It says her name's Melody. Congratulations, mommy." Kagome shoved the dog in Sango's arms and couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face. "You don't know how hard it was to stay mad at him when he was standing there getting covered in dog slobber." Sango's eyes watered as she petted the puppies soft fur. A loud metalic crunching sound brought her back to the window.

Miroku's car was backed up into an ancient oak tree just beyond the side walk. Sango had a moment of fleeting panic, but it soon disolved when he pulled forward and started down the road. He went a house down before running over the fire hydrent. Water filled the street as he backed up and parked parrallel in the street, right in front of the daycare. Sango couldn't help it, she ran to the front porch with the puppy still in her arms and watched him get out of the car. He made a deep bow like an actor would and turned back to his car. He pulled the key out of the ignition and promptly started scratching the expensive paint job. The words 'Sango, marry me' swam in and out of her vision as she brushed the tears away. Miroku walked back up to the house and stopped just before the bottom step and looked up at her.

"I can't erase the past, but if I'd been able to see the future I would have done it completely different. I never in my life meant to hurt you." He walked up the steps and got down on one knee in front of her. He opened a small velvet case, exposing the intricate ring with three diamonds off set with saphires. "Marry me, Sango. Help me give Melody a white picket fenced-house and a bunch of kids to play with." Sango couldn't rip her eyes off his violet ones long enough to form a simple responce, the 'yes' she wanted so badly to give. His eyes wavered to uncertain seconds before Sango heard Kagome behind her.

"Say yes already!" Sango glanced back at her friend, breaking her spell of silence and started nodding.

"Yes, yes," she hiccuped. "Yes!" He stood and placed the puppy safely on the ground before picking her up and swinging her around. "I love you so much," she said into his neck.

"I love you, too, Sango." He stopped spinning and looked over her head. "So you aprove?" he asked Kagome who was standing there grinning like a monkey.

"Are you kidding? Anyone willing to ruin an expensive car like that just to say sorry and get a girl's attention is definently worth a yes." She smiled and looked over the street. "But you are sooo paying for the damages." Miroku threw his head back and laughed a deep, whole hearted laugh. 

"Gladly," he assured her and started to lead Sango inside.

"You know, you can't say anything about my driving now," she told him.

"There's a difference, I did that on purpose."

"Doesn't matter, you still took out a fire hydrent and smashed a tree, which the Garden Society is going to kill you for by the way."

"I'll just explain about this head strong woman that took a little more than a nudge to get her attention." She bumped him with her hip as he swung his arm around her shoulders.

"So, just how many playmates do you think Melody needs?"

OXOXOXO

Tada! Story done. Well, except for the epilouge. How'd I do in keeping them IC? I know it's an AU, but if they aren't IC than they aren't realy the characters from the show, are they? To sequal or not to sequal, that is the question. Please answer it!


	9. Epilouge

Here's the much awaited (totaly lie there) epilouge for Jersey Girl! I am currently laying out the format for a sequal, but I'm not so positive it's gonna get on here. Sorry, but if I do make it, it's gonna be awsome. There are hints at it in here, actually. Hmmm...

BG Music: If You're Not The One, by Daniel Bedingfield

OXOXOXO

Sango spun in front of the mirror for her friends, showing off her perfect gown. The white puff had a strapless corset top with a full, frothy bottom and sequens placed randomly for the dazzling star effect. Her hair had been left down in her naturaly long straight pattern with her veil swishing over it. All her friends, Kagome, Rin, and Ayame, gathered around and repetedly reminded her not to cry for fear of ruining her perfect make-up job.

They were all crowded into a back room of the tiny church her mother, brother and herself had been baptized in. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kohaku were taking up the room across the hall. If Sango listened hard enough, she could hear her father pacing in the hallway. She looked at her giddy friends, Kagome and Ayame in their baby-blue bride's maids outfits and Rin in her sky-blue maid of honor getup (Sango had spoken to Kagome, her true best friend, who had okayed the decision), and couldn't help but give into a fit of nervous giggles. That had been her nervous twitch since childhood, uncontrollable giggles. Kagome and Ayame smiled indulgently while Rin pretended condescending and fetched a glass of water.

"You ladies decent?"

"Yeah Dad, come on in." He walked in with a camera and a huge grin.

"Smile!" The girls, since all girls have years of experience in this, leapt together and posed, smiling blindingly and making faces in intervals.

"Five minutes," said some voice from the other side of the door. The girls squealed and almost ran Sango's father over in their excitement.

"Sango, where's your boque?"..."In her hand."..."Oh, sorry."..."Is my slip showing?"..."Is my hair straight?"..."My shoe!"

Sango and her father looked at them with mixed feelings, entertainment and embarasment topping the list. Sango reached up and kissed her father's cheek. "Thanks for not killing Miroku." He chuckled but blushed slightly.

"If he hadn't completely stolen your heart, I might have." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Show time!" an even louder voice said from the other side of the door. Her three friends marched out and closed the door behind them. She clasped her arm tightly on her father's and waited at the doorway for the music. At the first duuum dum, dum-dum, she took a deep breath and held it. The first and only person she saw when they exited the room was Miroku looking increadibly dashing in his suit. She beamed from behind her veil and did her utmost to save the make-up.

oxoxoxo

Sango and Miroku stood together at one side of the room accepting congratulations and thanking people for all their gifts. At the other side, Rin was having a melt-down.

"I can't believe he came! I had no idea he knew Miroku! I should just leave," she said and made a grab for her coat on the back of her chair. Kagome and Ayame held her down.

"Don't be silly," Kagome said firmly. "Don't let him ruin your good time. Just ignore him like he is you."

"Actually, I don't think he's seen her yet," Ayame said unhelpfully. Kagome glared for a moment.

"Just ignore him anyway." Rin shook her head.

"I need to leave. If he wants to talk to me... I don't think I could handle that. I should just go."

"You'll do no such thing," Kagome said and pushed her back down again. "You would ruin Sango's party if you did. For her sake, you'll sit right there and act like a sensible adult. Do you understand me?" Rin looked at her somewhat scary friend and nodded. "Good."

"But what if he does come over and want to talk?"

"Then we'll handle it." Rin sighed. They wouldn't be able to handle Sesshomaru if he didn't want to be handled. She chanced a look over to where he had been speaking with Miroku's best man, Inuyasha. The entire world stopped as her eyes made contact with his firm amber orbs.

_Oh sweet Kami._

OXOXOXO

Fin! Completely fin this time. Yup, you guessed it! The next is for Rin and Sesh! Awww!


	10. Jersey Memories

Guess what loyal readers? Jersey Girl's sequal, Jersey Memories, is now up! So please procede to my profile in an orderly fashion and locate it on my page. Thank you.


End file.
